FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to medical devices. More specifically, it relates to improvements in interventional guidewires of the type adapted to be advanced through arterial and other relatively narrow passageways of the human and animal body for the purpose of facilitating the insertion and placement of various medical devices and instruments, such as catheters, stents, drains, cystoscopes, dilators, etc., into various organs and body cavities to perform delivery or withdrawal of fluids, removal of tissue samples for biopsy or surgery, etc.